Lo mejor para desestresarse es tener un neko
by Lucy-chan fan yaoi
Summary: (YuchixChet)Para mi querida amiga Anita-chan(Anita-Neko†vampiro†*l l /Anita Barbosa Loera)Se realiza una reunion de los RBD en Tsurugi's house y deciden que a uno de ellos le hace falta un neko.Mal resumen pasen y lean


Era un hermoso día en raimon los pajaritos volaban,ukes tenían dolor de trasero,personas del futuro viajaban al presente como turistas...Todo normal y en cierto lugar se encontraban nuestra asociación de RBD's na solo era que se reunieron en Tsurugi's house para charlar

Tsurugi:Yuchi es hora de que tengas un neko no?

Hakuryuu:secundo lo que dice Tsurugi

Namikawa:Tu que haces aquí si solo eres semi-RBD?

Hakuryuu:Me descriminais-se pone en el rincón emo mientras le cae una gota estilo anime-

Kariya:-lo mira mientras saca su personalidad malvada-Uhh el canoso esta deprimido

Hakuryuu:No tengo canas es plateado natural-mientras Kariya y Hakuryuu discutían sobre el cabello del otro..Tsurugi,Namikawa y Yuchi discutían sobre los nekos-

Yuchi:-sentado en el sofá sesimente bebiéndose una...soda si bebida de machos seee-Na un neko solo trae problemas

Namikawa:Como se nota que no lo has tenido

Tsurugi:Si yo con Tenma estoy muy contento

Namikawa yo lo mismo con Makoto¿por cierto donde están?

Tsurugi:Creo que Tenma me dijo algo de que se irían a buscar a un amigo suyo a la estación o algo así

Namikawa:Perfecto ese sera tu nuevo neko Yuchi tu solo estas con el unos días si quieres te lo quedas y si no ya te apañas-entonces suena la puerta de Tsurugi's house-

Tsurugi:-va a abrir y siente como se le tiran encima-Tenma y tus llaves?

Tenma:-era un neko de pelo castaño con dos orejitas del mismo color y de ojos azules metálicos al igual que la cinta en su cuello donde había unas letras que ponían K&T- Me las deje en la habitación porque llegábamos tarde-haciéndole cara de neko mojado-

Tsurugi:De acuerdo pero que no vuelva a pasar-se dirigen los seis..cinco nekos uno RBD..a la sala-

Makoto:-se acerca a Namikawa sonriendole...El era un neko peli-castaño como el anterior solo cambiaba su cinta marrón en la cual la letras eran R&M y sus ojos del color de su cabello -Hola Rensuke-le da un beso en la mejilla-

Hikaru:Masakiii-se tira encima de este pero lo esquiva y el pequeño se pega en la pared-Itaiii-este era un neko de pelo azul orejas azules con una cinta color negro en la cual se podían apreciar las letras M&H-

Shuu:-se pone junto a Hakuryuu-Haku-san porque esta otra vez en el rincón?-el era un neko peli-negro con unos mechones con tres colores diferentes:blanco,negro y rojo al igual que sus exóticas orejas tricolores y tenia una cinta negra un poco mas clara que la de Hikaru con las iniciales H&S-

Hakuryuu:Shuu bienvenido y no es nada-sonriendole-

Mientras tanto el nuevo visitante se encontraba mirando las múltiples escenas sonriendo por ver lo felices que eran junto a sus amos y entonces ve que Tenma se pone detrás de el y le acerca a todos dispuesto a presentarles

Tenma:Bueno chicos os presento a Chet y Chet te presento a nuestros amos-mientras los nombraba iba señalándolos-Y eso es todo

Chet:-hace un reverencia-Encantados de conocerlos a todos soy Chet-este era un hermoso neko de pelos rubios lacios y largos hasta su cintura los cuales en sus puntas eran blancos sus orejas eran bi-colores entre blancas y amarillas y llevaba una cinta en su cuello morada y ámbar pero esta aun no contenía ninguna inicial-

Yuchi:-que decir de Yuchi que decir el chico se había quedado medio embobado con la sonrisa del visitante pero como RBD que era eso no lo podía demostrar-Así que Chet eh?Bueno creo que quedaras a mi cuidado durante unos días

Chet:-lo mira sonriendo ocultando el dolor que había provocado esas simples tres ultimas palabras ''durante unos días''-Arigato mmm.. a si Yuchi-san

Yuchi:No hace falta el -san me hace sentir viejo ok?

Chet:De acuerdo Yuchi-poniendole una pulsera-Este es un símbolo de nuestra amistad si?

Yuchi:Bueno si insistes en que me lo quede-viendo como el otro sonreía cosa que le pareció muy lindo pero ya sabemos los RBD y sus normas por su orgullo-

Tsurugi:Bueno que os parece si quedamos el miércoles-mientras todos los RBD asentían y se iban a sus respectivas casas y este entraba en la suya viendo a un extraño Tenma pensativo-Tenma que piensas?

Tenma:-le mira y sonríe-Que Chet aun no a encontrado a su amor-señalándose su propio collar-

Tsurugi:Creo que pronto lo tendrá como para allá el miércoles seguro¡

Tenma:A que te refieres?

Tsurugi:Es un se-cre-to-mientras subía las escaleras en dirección al su habitación donde estaba seguro de que su querido neko subiría y ahí ocurriría una escena de contexto sexual...hentai-

Con Yuchi y Chet que se encontraban enfrente de la casa del primer nombrado:

Chet:Woow Yuchi esta es tu casa?Es hermosa¡-dijo mientras miraba el jardín el cual contenía unas cuantas flores pero algunas estaban marchitas-Yuchi me puedo ocupar de su jardín?

Yuchi:Haz lo que quieras considérate en tu casa-apartando la vista para ocultar su sonrojo-

Chet:Arigato Yuchi-iba a ponerse ya en el jardín pero Yuchi lo detiene y mi Mi mi MI Chet..para que quede claro que Yuchi y el son míos...lo mira con una linda cara de confusión

Yuchi:Primero quiero enseñarte la casa y segundo no quiero que salgas ahora ya esta anocheciendo lo puedes hacer mañana-ni el mismo se creía lo que estaba diciendo-

Chet:Haiii arigato por preocuparse por mi Yuchi-dijo feliz mientras el otro se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso-

Yuchi:PREOCUPADO¡Quien esta preocupado?Yo no estoy preocupado

Chet:-lo mira y se ríe por lo bajo mientras entraban los dos en la casa...su amo era muy divertido-

Y así pasaron la noche el aire tenso que se respiraba al conocerse ya parecía inexistente entre ellos como si se conocieran de toda la vida incluso Yuchi se comportaba con mas naturalidad con el

Y llego una mañana resplandeciente de domingo mientras Yuchi se despertaba de su sueño temprano...como a las 12 de mediodía que para mi es temprano naa es broma se despertó a las 10 de la mañana y se olía un delicioso aroma que le llevo directo a la cocina donde pudo apreciar que su neko se encontraba realizando el desayuno lo que le provoco una visión de el como su futuro esposo mientras le servia el desayuno

Yuchi:_Alejaos pensamientos fuera fuera fuu fuu_-mientras mas lo niegues sera peor Yuchi sera peor...entonces este se acerco silenciosamente al menor y cuando estubo a su lado le pregunto-Que preparas?-este se asusto y se hizo un pequeño corte-

Chet:Itaiii-mientras veía la sangre salir de su dedito que Yuchi cogió y como buen seme se lo puso en la boca para...desinfectar la herida...como se veía a mi Chet...pues estaba mas rojo que el tomate que estaba cortando-

Yuchi:-lo miraba todo sonrojado lo que le causo mucha gracia al verlo nervioso-jajaja

Chet:-lo ve reírse y hace un puchero-No se ria de mi duele

Yuchi:jajaja lo siento pero esque jajajaja no puedo te ves muy gracioso sonrojado y nervioso

Chet:-lo mira retadoramente y le da un beso en la mejilla lo que produce que el otro se sonroje-jajajaja ahora es usted el que esta sonrojado

Yuchi:Oye-y como todo buen seme no iba a perder en un reto con su uke así que le dio un beso en los labios un beso dulce y tierno pero que se corto en un instante pero las risas no estaban presentes en ese momento solo dos miradas concentradas la una en la otra ese beso no había sido un juego sus corazones latían al unisono mientras sus agitadas respiraciones se mezclaban-

Chet:-cuando pudo reaccionar se coloco las manos en la boca sonrojado y sorprendido...su primer beso arrebatado pero no a la fuerza si no con cariño...pero le gustaría saber que pensaba la persona frente a el de eso-

Yuchi:-se sentía igual que el menor aunque estos no lo supieran...era su primer beso..si aunque fuera un RBD no es que fuera besando a la primera persona que pasaba por allí...pero ese beso le gusto lo hizo por un arrebato pero le demostró que se había enamorado a primer vista-Chet-esto hizo que el otro lo mirara esperando lo peor debido a la seria mirada de su amo-Yo quiero que sepas que esto no lo he hecho como un juego bueno tal vez al principio para hacerte sonrojar pero una vez te bese algo en mi interior despertó y aunque no lo haya sentido nunca por nadie antes creo poder afirmar que es amor

Chet:-llorando de felicidad-Yo Yuchi siento lo mismo por usted le amo

Yuchi:detente ahí nada de formalismos de ahora en adelante pero antes que nada...Chet te gustaría ser mi novio?

Chet:Haiii-lo abraza-demo me podrías curar el dedo esque duele

Yuchi:Claro que si pero antes-le da un corto beso en los labios-Te amo

Chet:-sonrojado nivel...semáforo en rojo-

Yuchi:Y parece que te gane

Chet:-haciendo un puchero para después reír-Bueno yo gane el verdadero amor-dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras el otro lo cargaba hacia su habitación..el dedo se lo curaría después pero las hormonas no se pueden controlar-

Al día siguiente en Tsurugi's House:

Por una extraña razón todos los ukes caminaban como pato pero el que mas sorprendió que caminara como pato era Chet

Tsurugi:En serio?

Kariya:Me parece que si

Tenma:-sentado en un montón de cojines al igual que todos los ukes-Veo que ya has encontrado en verdadero amor

Chet:Porque lo dices?

Makoto:Quitando el que camines como pato que ya sabemos que quiere decir por experiencia...

Shuu:-continuando lo que decía Makoto-Tu collar...

Hikaru:Tiene las iniciales Y&C es decir que estabais destinados a estar unidos

Tenma:Demooo como es que os hicisteis novios tan pronto?

Chet:-sonrojadisimo al recordarlo-Bueno esto llevo a aquello y despues paso eso y..-se desmayo sacando humo-

Yuchi:-mira a su novio desmayado y se acerca corriendo-Chet que te ocurre oye¡-mira a los otros nekos ahí presentes-que le habéis dicho?

Shuu:Solo queríamos saber como os hicisteis novios

Yuchi:Bueno esto llevo a aquello y despues paso eso y..-se desmaya junto a Chet-

Kariya:Oh esto tengo que grabarlo para reírme despues de el-

Todos:-con una gotita estilo anime excepto Tenma que lo gravaba también-

Tsurugi:Tu también Tenma?-con una gotita estilo anime-

Tenma:Yo es para el día de la boda-todos caen estilo anime-

Hikaru:Tenma Masaki no tenéis remedio jajaja

Yuchi:-mientras todos estaban distraídos lle da un beso en los labios a Chet-Te amo mi ángel

Chet:-abre un ojito-Eso a sido muy lindo mi príncipe azul

Yuchi:Que no que estabas desmayado?-sonrojado minimamente-

Chet:Si pero desperté-le abraza y este lo carga como princesa-

Yuchi:Chicos nosotros nos vamos a casa debo conseguir una recompensa de mi princesa

Chet:-sonrojado sabiendo a que se refería y le susurra en el pecho-Hentai

Yuchi:Si pero soy tu hentai-le da un beso-

Chet:Hai hai lo que tu digas-dijo quedándose dormido en los brazos de su amado al cual le fastidio los planes de contexto XXX pero que se hizo un álbum de fotos de su ángel dormido-

FIN


End file.
